sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Samimi
Overview Is the romanitc pairing of Samual and Mimi. Supporters *Nerd9000 03:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *Hikaruyami-having fun* 03:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *This is sooooo cute! But expect some tough love from Mimi. [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 15:24, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *Dark EcoUlt 03:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) 16:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *I love it! Bad boyXSuper chick!--'"No one talks to her she feels so alone, she's in too much pain to survive on her own..."' 23:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Haters *Mimi: What the f*** is this.... stupid man. *hiding her face and blush* *Samuel: Who the hell told you to make a page like this?! I don't want anythin' bein shown in pupblic about my love life! *angered tone, blushes a tiny bit* Discussion Mimi: I think I am going to kill that F***ing man.... *sighs* what made him think that I want to be with him in the first place. Andro:(Smirks)The way you blush around him.That's what. Mimi: *scoffs* I don't blush I am above such a weak trait like that. Besides he is not that good looking anyways! *blushing can be seen* Andro:Ha.You are sure as hell blushing. Mimi: *turns her back on Andro* N-No I am not blushing.... I just get very sick whenever I think of that vile man! Andro:You so are.It's a plan as the nose on your face. Mimi: Yeah well I think he is still a waste of life.... *says it with a different tone, she can't bring herself to truly mean that* Andro:Yeah,yeah.Whateve miss cold shoulder.You so like him. Mimi: *quickly turns to face Andro* Look here! Just because I "may" like the guy doesn't mean I want to be with him! All creatures are worthless things that need to be put in there place!!! *crosses her arms and says softly*.... some creatures are exceptions. Andro:Even tough fols like you have something to like.He's growing on you like a fugus. Mimi: *looks a tad aggitated* Yeah sure whatever.... Love only holds one back. Andro:Not from what I seen my prime self act.As for Anya as well.They got stronger when they found their guys. Mimi: *scoffs* Maybe they were weak to begin with and grew stronger out of coencidance!? Andro:Ha.I was like you before I meet my man.That was a big change and I enjoyed it. Mimi: *about to say something rude but thinks about it for a second* So.... you say that with this a change will occur? Andro:Darn right.(Smiles) Mimi: Hmmm I guess I can give this a chance.... but if I don't like where it is going I am burning his @$$. Andro:(Chuckles)Best to ya then. Mimi: Yeah whatever... I don't need your pep talk! Andro:I know.(Smirks and place hands behind head) Samuel: *appears in front of Mimi, Smirking* Did I hear a lil old birdie say my name? Mimi:...... *glares at Sam and turns her back on him* Hmmph Samuel: Oh, What the hell happened now? *bothered tone* Mimi: *not looking at him* You happened that is what.... Samuel: *raises an eyebrow* Oh? And Why is it that you hate me? *tries to keep his voice as sweet and smooth* Mimi: *shrugs* Cause I can..... why does it bother you playboy? *forcing herself not to blush* Samuel: Cuz you always seemed to be stressed, Super chick. *crosses his arms* Mimi: *quickly turns to face him* What did you just say! *face is red from blushing since she can't scream and hold the blush back at the same time* Samuel: You heard me, Super Chick. *shows no sign of emotion on his face* Mimi: Well well...... *tears up* You are a jerk and I hate you! Samuel: *Sees her eyes tear up* Hey, it's what I do best. *smirks* Don't tell me my Super chick is gonna burst. Mimi: Believe me the only thing that is going to burst is your ego after I put you in your place! *glaring through the tears* Samuel: Calm it, Chica. I didn't come for you to be glaring and sobbing in front of me, If I'm not wanted I'll go. If that's what you want, so be it. So-*waves his hand in a bye gesture* Bye-Bye. Mimi:!!! *wipes her tears* Who said you could go you stupid playboy! *fazes out and fazes in behind Sam and hugs him* I am not letting you go! *rests her face on Sam's back* Samuel: !!!!!! *turns his face to where he can see Mimi in an angle, then smiles* Well, I'll stay as long as you want me here. *turns around to return the hug* Mimi: I.....I...I.. *hides her face from him and mumbles* I want you here with me...... Samuel: *gently pulls her face to see him, gazing into her eyes* I love you... Mimi: *looks away from him, she can't deal with the new emotions* I..... I *quietly* I love you too..... Samuel: Remember that...*kisses her on the forehead* Mimi: *shivers a bit but then looks sternly at Sam* Hey!!!.... not there!!! *looking seriously at Sam but it was a different look then before. It appears softer and more loving.* Samuel: Oh? And where would you like it? *strokes her cheek* Here?...*softly touches her lips*..or there..? *smiles* Mimi: *smiles* Surprise me playboy. Samuel: *chuckles, then kisses her lips, passionately* Mimi: *returns the gesture but is very uncomfortable in the new terrain* Samuel: *feels a weird feeling in his chest for some reason, then suddenly breaks it off* Mimi: Um are you ok?..... I'm sorry if I am doing it wrong... *fidgets shyly a bit* This is all new to me. Samuel: Nah, I felt a weird thing in my chest...But luckily it'll go away...*looks at Mimi, then turns away* You'd get used to it. Sel already told me about you. I'd say your an interesting gal. Mimi: Oh I see.... so I am just interesting to you huh? *looks down* What? You say you love a person and then just call them interesting?.... Samuel: *lets out a soft chuckle* I didn't finish, Super Chica. *Looks at the sky* Your not only interesting...Your strong and sweet in a harsh manner, The way you always yell at me, it's what makes me feel...I dunno...It's a long time a felt happiness in me... Mimi: *looks up angrily as if hurt* WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!! *cuts herself off after what Sam saids registers in her head*.... I actually make you feel happy?.. *looks away and hugs herself* All this time I never thought I could do that except for my family..... Samuel: *Looks at her way and smiles* I love it when they play hard to get... Mimi: *scoffs* Well..... if you want to be with me. You are going to be mines and only mines got it bad boy! *puts a finger and rubs it up his chest* I can't say I will treat you nice but I will respect and be loyal to you. *grins* Samuel: *grins, then holds the hand that was touching his chest* Well then, I'll stay yours for as long as you want! That's all I need as well! *chuckles* Mimi: Good.... *kisses his cheek* because I don't think I want to ever let you go. You think you can be a one woman man my bad boy? Samuel: *grins* I'd be anything for you, Super Chick. Mimi: Well then I guess we can make this work.... and if anyone get's in our way we will burn thier @$$! Samuel: Heheh, Hell yeah! Random argument! Mimi: What the f*** is this.... stupid man. *hiding her face and blush* Samuel: Who the hell told you to make a page like this?! I don't want anythin' bein shown in pupblic about my love life! *angered tone, blushes a tiny bit* Mimi: Just shut the f*** up you stupid man! I know you were the one who made this page! Samuel: Hey hey hey! I didn't even say a word about it! Why don't you blame the person Who created it?! Mimi: Well.... well!.... I guess we should make the best of it I guess.... *does a soft to Sam for a moment and then glares at him* Hell no I just can't be nice! Samuel: *calms down a tiny bit, then grabs Mimi by the arm and brings her very close to him* Mimi: *surprised* What are you doing! I can kick your @$$ if you dare hit me! Samuel: Just shut the hell up for a few!! *holds the back of her neck gently, slowly kissing her with passion* Mimi: O_O ...... *closes her eyes and kisses back passionately* (I will let this slide..... for now.) Category:Lightning2315's Fanfics Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations